Closer
by MedicInTheMaking
Summary: It's been three years since they've last seen each other. And now that she's back and even sharing an apartment with him, Sasuke Uchiha can't seem to get her out of his head. Why was he even letting her get to him? He knows all too well it shouldn't bother him. Hell, he shouldn't even care. I mean, why should he? He's already engaged. [AU] SasukeXSakura.
1. Always in my head

Summary: It's been three years since they've last seen each other. And now that she's back and even sharing an apartment with him, Sasuke Uchiha can't seem to get her out of his head. Why was he even letting her get to him? He knows all too well it shouldn't bother him. Hell, he shouldn't even care. I mean, why should he? He's already engaged.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He woke up to the loud banging on their apartment door. He groaned, mentally cursing whoever it was outside. All he wanted right now was sleep. His migraine was _literally_ killing him. It was a long day, and the fact that his father only dropped by earlier at work to give him and a few of his workers a good scolding, didn't really help.

He just wanted to _sleep it out._

He shifted on his bed as he threw the pillow over his head, convincing himself that if he ignores whoever it was, they'd just go away.

Unfortunately, the banging just got louder by the second.

"Oy teme, I know you're in there! C'mon, open up! I forgot my keys!"

His brows furrowed at the sound of his best friend. _That fuckin' idiot. I'm gonna pummel him._

Giving up on trying to get more sleep, he pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the front door. The banging just got louder the closer he got.

"Quit it, dobe! I'm almost there!" He yelled as he rubbed his temples.

When he reached the door and swung it open, the blond greeted him with a half apologetic, half nervous laugh.

"He he. Sorry about that, teme. I was in a rush this morning." He apologised with that idiotic smile on his face, hand scratching the back of his head.

"If you keep forgetting your keys like that, I'm going to have to shove it down your throat." He stated as the blond made his way inside, completely ignoring the fact he was shooting him death glares.

Naruto heard it, of course. He just chose to brush it off. The asshole probably had his reasons.

"Oh c'mon, teme, lighten up! I've got some great news! Remember—"

"Yeah. Whatever. That can wait tomorrow." Sasuke waved him off as he turned on his heel to get back to his room.

"Wha—, WAIT! Stop right there! This is important, asshole! And no, this can't wait tomorrow cause _she's_ moving in tomorrow." Naruto started. "I know I know, I should've told you sooner, but when I woke up this morning, you already left and I only talked to her last nig—" Naruto continued to explain himself.

Apparently, Sasuke stopped paying attention after he heard, "she's moving in tomorrow".

 _Why the fuck was the idiot going to allow a girl to live with them? Hell, he didn't even have any idea who she was._

"Wait. WHO the fuck is moving in tomorrow?!" He sounded furious.

This caught Naruto by surprise. He held his hands in front of him as he desperately tried to defend himself. "Woah, chill out dude. It's not like she's someone new to both of us. I mean, we both know her pretty well."

He sighed as he leaned against the wall next to his bedroom door, his hand massaging the side of his head. This was frustrating, and his migraine wasn't making anything better.

"Just tell me who the fuck is moving in tomorrow, idiot." He finally said as he glanced at the blonde, waiting for a response.

Naruto smiled.

"Haruno Sakura"

* * *

Haruno Sakura.

The name played itself over and over in his head, and suddenly, she was all he could think about.

He was lying on his back, mindlessly staring at the ceiling. His pounding headache was still bothering him, but nothing, fucking _nothing_ could bother him more right now than the thought of Sakura.

He groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head.

He was pissed.

Pissed that his best friend was bringing in that girl to live with them.

Pissed that he'd have to see her every fucking day for the next few weeks.

Pissed that she left them 3 years ago.

Pissed that she broke every promise she made.

Pissed that for the past 2 and a half years she did nothing but ignore him.

But most of all..

He was pissed. Pissed at himself. Pissed that he even bothered to contact her when she didn't even reply. Pissed that he let her mess with his mind. Pissed that after three fucking years, it still bothered him.

He still allowed it to bother him. He still allowed her to mess up his mind and play with his heart.

 _Hell, why did he even let it frustrate him when he knows too well that he shouldn't be? He shouldn't even think about her. He shouldn't even care._

 _I mean, why would he when—_

BZZZT

His phone vibrated next to him which broke his reverie.

Fr: Karin U.

"Hi babe, I finished work early. Mind if I come over? ;)"

He sighed as he turned his phone off and closed his eyes.

 _—_ _when he's already engaged._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi guys! Please go easy on me, okay? I don't really have any background when it comes to writing whatsoever. I'm a med student. Though your comments, suggestions, and reviews would mean so so much to me. I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think. :) THANK YOU FOR READING! :D


	2. Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 _3 years ago.._

He shifted on his bed as he struggled to find a more comfortable position. "Damn it!" he mutters to himself as he fumbles blindly to locate his phone. Finally grabbing a hold of it, he turns it on to check the time. He squints, the light from his phone screen a little too bright for his liking.

 _11:02 PM_ , he repeats in his head. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he shifts himself to lie on his back. He's been tossing and turning on his bed for an hour now. And it seemed like no matter what he did, he just couldn't fall asleep.

He stares at the ceiling as he allows his thoughts to get the best of him. And that's when he heard it.. the faint tapping sound coming from his bedroom window.

At first, he thought it was just the tree branch outside his window. It occasionally did that when the wind blew against it.

But when he heard a faint "Sasuke-kun", he jolted up from his bed.

 _That voice._

"Sakura?" he whispered as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim environment.

"Sasuke-kun. Over here", he heard it again, accompanied with a light tapping on glass.

 _What the fuck._

He got up from his bed and squinted as he made his way towards the window. Rubbing his eyes as he mentally debated himself if he was really hearing her or he had a really bad case of hallucinations. _Maybe not getting any sleep for the past few days really was a bad idea._

He wasn't even halfway to reaching the window when he finally saw her pink hair, dimly illuminated by the moon.. And he already knew.

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me right now._

When he reached his window and slid it open, there she was. Pink hair, dressed in black shorts, an oversized sweatshirt, and sneakers. She held onto his windowsill as she tried to keep her balance.

"Hi" she whispers softly as she offers him a smile.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doi-"

She cut him off as she placed a hand over his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, keep it down." She panicked as she looked around.

He glared at her and this made her pull her hand back.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I panicked."

He sighed. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing, Sakura?"

"You're seriously not going to let me in first? How rude!" She fake pouted.

He rolled his eyes at her. _Seriously, this woman was a whole different level of annoying._

He took a step closer and held out his hands for her to take. She took them without hesitation and a second later, she was inside his room.

He moved to sit down on the edge of his bed as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"Well," he starts. "Care to explain why you decided to play ninja tonight and just barge into my room using the window?" He teased her.

"To tell you the truth, I just thought it would be fun and spontaneous" She teased back. A sly smirk playing on her lips.

 _God this woman was going to give him a headache._

He sighs. "Sakura, do you have any idea how dangerous that was? That tree branch wasn't anywhere close to being stable. One wrong move and you could've fallen head first onto the ground" He says sternly. "Look, if you wanted to meet up you could've just texted me or maybe just go through the front door like a normal person."

She rolls her eyes before she starts to make her way towards him. When she reaches him, she plops herself down the edge of the bed beside him.

"Oh lighten up, will you? You're starting to sound like my Dad." She teases him as she nudges his side.

"Besides," she continues as she starts untying her laces. "I've got something really important to tell you."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "And what's that?"

She doesn't answer him. She just continues to remove her sneakers before making her way across his bed. Gently lying down on one side of the bed. He doesn't say anything. He just looks at her, eyebrows still raised. When she meets his gaze, she smiles, before gently patting the side of the bed next to where she's lying. As if indicating him to lie down next to her. Although confused and slightly stunned by her actions, he complies nonetheless.

And so here he was, lying on his back next to Sakura. His shoulders brushing against hers.

He then clears his throat. "So what was it? That thing you were going to tell me." He finally asks before turning his head to the side to look at her.

"Oh. That.." she mutters. "Sasuke-kun, are you going to miss me?" she asks before turning her head to meet his gaze.

His eyes widen for a second. Her question seems to have taken him off guard.

"What kind of question is that?" He asks her back, sounding like he shouldn't even answer her.

"Oh just answer it, Sasuke!" She snaps at him, purposely dropping the "-kun".

He narrows his eyes at her. _Of course he was going to miss her. They've had each other's backs since they were 5. They grew up together. He's memorised her like the back of his hand. She was his best friend. Of course he was going to miss her._

He could have told her all of that, but he didn't.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you." was all he said back.

"I'm glad" She tells him with a smile. And it was probably one of most beautiful smiles she had given him because he could've sworn that for a second, his heart stopped beating.

"So that's it?" He says before turning his gaze back to the ceiling. "That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, not really. There's another thing.." she tells him. And he sees her start to fidget with her hands.

She takes a deep breath.

"Sasuke" she starts. And when he turns around to look at her, her notices the faint blush making its way across her cheeks. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you. It's been bothering me for quite some time now." she continues, still staring at the ceiling as if purposely avoiding his gaze, sounding a little unsure of herself. "And I was thinking, maybe it's best to atleast let you know before I leave tomorrow."

She seemed reluctant, so he nods at her. And he doesn't know why, but he feels his heart start pounding violently in his chest.

There's a long pause before he hears her take another deep breath. "Sasuke, I- I think I'm in love with you." she says the last part so faintly he started doubting himself if he heard her right.

He stares at her for the longest time with absolutely no clue of what to say. When he opens his mouth, no words seem to come out. His thoughts were a complete mess and his mind felt like it was going on overdrive. So he ends up just staring at her, wide-eyed and mouth slightly ajar.

The only thing that's able to leave his mouth is her name. "Sakura.."

He couldn't think of anything else to say after that. He was too stunned and the painful throbbing in his chest wasn't helping at all.

But she smiles and reaches out to touch his face. He flinches at first, not used to physical contact, especially from her. But her hands were soft and soothing and her hands felt warm against his skin and before he knew it he was unconsciously turning his head deeper into her touch.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away, Sasuke-kun. I know this is all too sudden. And it's completely okay if you're not ready for anything. I mean, I know its just been months since Mikoto-san passed away. You might still need more time to heal. And I know you already have a lot on your mind—the pressure to always be on top of the class is never easy. It's just— I wanted to let you know— atleast before I left."

She offers him one of her genuinely beautiful smiles, so breathtaking, that his eyes soften at the sight of her. Because this was Sakura, and she was nothing like the other girls. She was selfless, always putting other people before herself. And even now that she's moving to a completely different place, transferring schools, forced to leave everything behind—her friends, the people she loved, the house she grew up in—It was still him she was thinking about, still him she was worrying about.. Even when she was supposed to worry about herself.

She moves closer to him, gently placing her head on his chest and draping an arm over his stomach. He stiffens at first, surprised by everything that's happening. They've never been this physically close to each other before, and judging by his body's reactions, he wasn't close to getting used to any of it. But the moment he feels the steady rhythm of her breathing on his chest, he relaxes.

He found it to be somehow comforting.

She giggles and he looks down at her. "What's so funny?"

"Aa. Nothing. Sasuke-kun. I'm just really glad you didn't reject me right away." She snuggles her head closer and he can feel her smile onto his chest.

"Hn" he smirks down at her and she looks up at him to meet his gaze.

The dim moonlight from his window seemed to highlight the angles of her face perfectly, and up close he realized her eyes were a much more deeper and warmer shade of viridian. And when he looks down at her lips, they're the same colour as her hair, and in some way it makes him wonder if they're as soft as they appear to be. And she looks _so damn breathtaking_ just like that. And somehow, something inside of him wanted to kiss her. Right there and right at that moment..

But he shook his head to rid of the thoughts and decided it was best to just look away. Because he knew all too well that if he didn't, he'd turn as red as his favourite fruit.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you blushing?" She teased him.

"No." He answered back, not even sparing her a glance.

"Yes, you are. Just admit it, Sasuke-kun." She giggled, obviously too amused with his situation.

He couldn't help but smirk at her. "You're annoying. Just go to sleep, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." He hears her say softly. And it was like his body moved on its own, because the next thing he knew, he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

He can hear her steady breathing beside him— and he memorises it like a pattern. She feels warm and she smells like strawberries, and somehow to him, she's like the Spring after Winter and he doesn't know why, but everything at the moment just feels right and everything about her just feels right.

So he holds her closer and allow himself to fall asleep. And it's the best sleep he's had in months.

* * *

He wakes up to the blinding sunlight slipping through his window screen. He groans as he pushes the covers away and sits up. Still half-awake, his eyes start to move across his room until it lands on the messy and empty spot on the bed next to him. And for a second, he wonders if everything that happened last night was just a dream. He blinks. Once, twice, before something finally catches his attention: a small note neatly placed on his bedside table.

He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand before he slowly reaches out for the paper. It's written on a pink sticky note and he knows the handwriting all too well.

 _"Sorry I left early. I need to sneak back into my room before my parents find out. You'll see me off later, right? Naruto and Ino would be there too. :)  
_ _I'll see you then, Sasuke-kun!  
_ _-Sakura"_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi! I'm sorry the second chapter took so long. I've been busy with a lot of things recently. But I am going to finish this story. I actually started writing the first part of the third chapter already. Anyways, I think the following two or three chapters would most likely consist of flashbacks. I'm not really sure yet. But please do bear with me, guys. I'm not really a writer but I do promise to give it my all. :)

Oh and btw, I'm not sure if you guys noticed but I'm using the song titles of Coldplay's album, Ghost stories, for my chapter labels. Ghost stories has got to be my favorite Coldplay album and if you guys haven't listened to it yet, then I highly suggest that you do. You'll love it, swear. :)

And again, suggestions, comments, and feedbacks from you guys are highly appreciated. Thank you again for all the love and support. :)

-Pau


End file.
